the dragon girls
by shadow343434
Summary: This story is about two girls who suddenly appeared on an island covered in dragons.


p class="MsoNormal"First a bit of background./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"My name Crystal Shadow I have short white hair, blue eyes and I am 16 years old. When I first appeared I was wearing black leggings and a simple white silk dress.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"My name is Desira. I'm 17 years old, and I'm slightly bitchy but at least I'm smart. I have medium length black hair, green eyes and I wear a leather jacket over a grey striped t-shirt and jeans.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Chapter 1p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Desira stands on the beach looking downright miserable. "How did we end up here, Crystal?"p  
>p class="MsoNormal""I don't know one moment I was standing just outside the sweet shop in Cardiff. Drooling over the rich smell of melted chocolate, the next thing I knew there was this bright light, then I woke up here covered in dirt and soot."p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Weird. We'd better see about getting out of here then. I don't know about you, but I'm starving"p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Same here I think I saw some coconuts on that tree" crystal replied pointing to a group of trees left of them.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Desira looked towards the trees she was pointing at with hope in her eyes. "Oh, yes I see them!"p  
>p class="MsoNormal""How will we get them down?" crystal replied her voice fill of worry.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Good question... do you see any loose tree bark on the ground? It could be helpful..." Desira goes off and starts poking around the tree trunks looking for bark strips.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Crystal follows after her. Finding a pile of dark brown bark she calls out to Desira "will this do?"p  
>p class="MsoNormal"She rushes over to Crystal, "Yep, awesome." she grabs one of the longer pieces of bark and measures it against a palm tree to see if it'll wrap around the trunk.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Crystal walks over to Desira and peering over her soldier asks "what are you doing?"p  
>p class="MsoNormal""If this bark is strong enough, I can use it to clime the tree. MULAN STYLE"p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Oh okay" crystal replied in a soft voice. She was feeling useless, at home everyone called her weak.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""CATCH 'EM" she yelled, knocking coconuts off the branches.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Startled crystal looked up and saw three large coconuts hurdling down towards her. She managed to catch the three coconuts in her dress when there was a shout "CRYSTAL LOOK OUT!" the next thing she knew there was this loud thump and realizing it was her body hitting the ground, she blacked out.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Oh no..." Desira hurried over to Crystal. Upon seeing that she was just unconscious, Desira dragged her into the shade of the trees and went to get some water to revive her. (A few seconds later) Desira poured water out of a coconut on to Crystal's face.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""AHHH", crystal shot up strait and turning to Desira she said with chattering teeth "w-wh-why did y-y-you do that-t-t now w I freezing co-cold"p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Desira jumped back, a guilty look on her face. "uhhh, sorry." she said with a grimace, "It's gotta be better than being knocked out in a place like this though, right?"p  
>p class="MsoNormal""yeh r-rig-ght but I'm just going to get c-colder and colder in th-is wet dress I need to d-ry them off" crystal replied getting up. Crystal was still cold but continued walking to a pile of sticks. Picking a handful up she started to stack them in a tee pee shape.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Need any help with that? Or are you feeling too stubborn at the moment?"p  
>p class="MsoNormal""I'm not being stubborn I just wanted to make a fire. Now why don't you use this to create some tinder? Please unless you want to freeze when night time comes." crystal said angrily chucking a stone at Desira.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"She fumbled with the stone barely catching it, then poked her tongue out at Crystal before stalking off to get more dry tinder.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"While crystal was waiting for Desira to return she started to look around for two sharp stones to act as a lighter. Crystal knew how to light a fire from one of the many books she read in her spare time. Finding two relatively sharp stones she called out to Desira "HAVE YOU GOT THE TINDER YET!" crystal didn't get a reply. Getting up she headed to where Desira stormed off. When she reached a pile of dark brown tinder she heard a loud "AHHHH!"p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Desira creeps out of the bushes with some trepidation. "What the hell was that?!"p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Crystal jumped and turned around. "Oh, there you are. I thought that scream was yours. Good thing it isn't. And I have no idea what that was".p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Desira glances around nervously, "Maybe someone's in trouble... the poor bastard. Well, we've got our own problems. Come on." she straightens herself up and strides back to the pile of tinder and firewood.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Crystal with one more look behind her followed Desira. Picking up the two stones she dropped, she proceeded to strike when suddenly something fell with a thud on the pile of sticks.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Holy shit!" Desira jumped back, accidentally bumping into Crystal causing them both to fall down.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Pushing Desira off her she crawled slowly over to the body lying on the now wrecked pile of firewood. As she moved closer she realized it was a baby dragon. As she was moving closer to the youngling, she accidentally stepped on a stick causing a loud CRACK. The dragon suddenly perked out and giving a warning call it scurried off and his in the shadow of a large oak. As she moved slowly toward the creature she realised its wing was broken and asked Desira to hand her something to fix the wing in place.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"She handed Crystal a stringy piece of palm tree bark. "This should keep it still, but you'll still need some stuff to help it heal. There's a kind of small tree with broad leaves and purple berries. If you find one, take a piece of bark off it and soak it in water for a few minutes, then put it over the wing, ok?"p  
>p class="MsoNormal"A few minutes later crystal smeared the wing with the dark brown mush then wrapped it with the stringy palm bark. By the time she was finished they were both covered in scratches and bruises.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Ugh... I'm so tired... and it's getting late, what do we do for shelter? Oh yeah, and I also had a great idea: let's call this little guy (pointing at dragon) Silver Steel! Silver for short."p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Sure, you like that silver" silver looked up and "chirp" I think he likes it. And why don't we just sleep under the stars."p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Well... I guess we'll have the warmth of the fire. Sure, why not?" Desira said, and then she started to gather the scattered firewood back Desira lit the fire crystal picked up the small blue- black dragon and sat down with it nuzzled in her lap. Little did the two girls know they would be in an adventure more exciting than life itself. - End chapter onep  
>p class="MsoNormal" p 


End file.
